The Power of Words
by StarOfTheSeaaa
Summary: 'He felt tears stinging his eyes as they rolled down his cheeks showing his pain as the Jedi mask he wore cracked and broke. His emotions were free for all to see.' Anakin and Obi Wan redemption fic. What could have happened had Obi Wan allowed his emotions to be free, and told Anakin everything he always wanted to hear. A few words can change the course of the future. Mustafar fic


Hello, and welcome. So this is just a little one shot I wrote, I just had the urge to write and this is what became of that. Its a oneshot of Anakin and Obi Wan on Mustafar. An idea I got from reading other similar stories to this here on fanfiction. One that changes the events on Mustafar. I think I could really create a whole huge story based off what changed here, but I'm not sure that I will. I have to sit down and plan it, see if it would be interesting enough to write. It could be good since you get to continue on in a totally different way then the original movies. If I do it won't be a continuation to this story. This will remain a oneshot. I would make it its own story, picking up from after the events of this story. So a sequel if you will. But anyways I'm saying too much, you'll understand what I mean when you get to the end of the story.

What you should know: This picks up from the place in the Third Movie; Revenge of the Sith, also known as ROTS, after Obi Wan has cut up Anakin. The text is not the same as the movie at all, and I actually haven't seen this scene in a while so it may not be totally correct. But it starts, I imagine right after Obi Wan cuts off Anakin's arms and legs, but before he's said anything. Anyways I think it will make sense for you, so I'll stop now.

Disclaimer: I.D.O.S.W.

And with all that said, all thats left to say is:

Enjoy the ride.

P.s. I'll let you decide how deep Anakin and Obi Wan's feelings go towards each other. ;)

* * *

Obi Wan stared down at the young man he had always regarded with love. As a brother, and a son. He looked sadly upon the broken and burnt form of Anakin Skywalker, his best friend, his soul mate. He felt tears stinging his eyes as they rolled down his cheeks showing his pain as the Jedi mask he wore cracked and broke. His emotions were free for all to see. He could not hide how much it hurt as he looked down on Anakin in the ash and dirt, his body only inches from the hot lava that flowed behind him. He watched as Anakin reached out a hand desperately, to try to pull what was left of his body from the scorching heat behind him. Obi Wan's heart broke. Again.

"Anakin.. How could you?" Obi Wan asked softly, his voice broken.

"I did what was right for my family." Anakin responded, looking up at Obi Wan with anger and hatred.

"By turning to the Dark side? By strangling your wife and the mother of your children? How is that what is best for them?" Obi Wan yelled, his own face only showing pain and betrayal.

Anakin's face contorted with even more anger, his eyes glowing with yellow and red.

"I only did that, because you turned her against me! How could you do that to me?" Anakin screamed back.

"I had nothing to do with Padme's decision. She made the choice not to follow you on her own." Obi Wan answered his voice level, but stern. Slipping back into his Master role with Anakin.

"And why should I believe you, _Master."_ Anakin asked back his own voice level, but full of anger. He spat out the last word as if it hurt him to say it.

"Anakin. I have never lied to you." Obi Wan answered looking deep into Anakin's eyes, trying to break through the anger and hatred he was holding on to. "You know this to be true."

This caused Anakin to pause. He looked back at Obi Wan and he could see him searching his memory to see if Obi Wan was lying. He could also feel him using the force to be sure he wasn't lying. And as Anakin thought, Obi Wan could see his eyes lighten slightly, the red and yellow being replaced with flecks of blue. Obi Wan could see it was working, so he ran with it.

Obi Wan raised his hand before him and closed his eyes, concentrating. He focused all of his energy on Anakin and lifted him lightly and pulled him farther up the hill, away from the lava. He set him back gently on the ground before him, before he fell to his knees. He looked deep into Anakin's eyes. Anakin looked back at him, his expression confused.

"Oh, Anakin. I'm so sorry." Obi Wan began as more tears filled his eyes. He decided to do something he had never done, he reached out with both his hands and took Anakin's remaining hand in his own. He held it tight.

Anakin looked completely confused.

"…You're sorry?" Anakin asked weakly.

"If only I had seen the signs. If only I had listened to you, and watched you more carefully. If only I had let you know that I knew of you and Padme."

At this Anakin's eyebrows flew up.

"You knew?" He asked incredulously.

Obi Wan nodded his head.

"Yes I knew, I've known since the beginning of the clone wars. Though I had no idea how far you two had gone. I never dreamed you would marry her. But that was my fault. Had I not been blind to your imperfections I would have seen just how intensely you looked at her, how dangerous she was for you."

"So you knew, pretty well the whole time, but you never turned me over to the Council?" Anakin asked in disbelief.

Obi Wan looked at Anakin with shock, and hurt.

"I would never turn you into the Council. I am your friend, I would never betray your trust." Obi Wan answered truthfully.

Anakin stared at Obi Wan his face blank. He searched Obi Wan with the force and his eyes, trying to find a lie. But there was none.

"I wish you had come to me, when you started to feel yourself slipping. I could have helped you. But I understand now that you did not trust me. And I apologize. It is my own fault that you do not. I obviously failed you in so many ways. I could not be the Master that you needed. I tried. But I failed. Qui Gon was the one who should have raised and trained you, not I. I was not prepared or ready for a Padawan such as you. One that possessed so much talent and strength in the Force. I could never compare to you. And you out shone and out grew me in a matter of months. So I again apologize." Obi Wan bowed his head to his chest, the tears freely falling. Anakin looked upon his former Master with shock.

"But... I..." Anakin began softly. Obi Wan looked up at the sound of his voice, and he felt his heart jump when he was met by almost all blue eyes. Only streaks of yellow remained.

"Anakin, I hope one day you can forgive me for all the wrongs I have done to you. For all the times I had not been there when you needed me. For not seeing that you needed a unique way of training. That because you had not had the same child hood as the rest of us that you would need certain exceptions to the rules. Certain changes, and a teacher willing to show emotions. You were unique and so the way you were taught should have been as well. I just wish I had seen that before. And most importantly, I should have told you what you so craved to hear. Anakin, I love you." Obi Wan finished moving his hands to Anakin's face. He put both hands on either side and looked deep into Anakin's eyes. A small smile breaking across Obi Wan's features as the yellow was replaced by a deep bright blue.

Anakin stared back, his own eyes welling with tears. He blinked and the tears rolled down his checks, leaving clear trails where black dust and ash had been. He just stared at Obi Wan.

"Master.." Anakin whispered. His voice cracking as more tears escaped his eyes.

Obi Wan nodded his head, as he leaned down to his former Padawan. He leaned his forehead against Anakin's, much as he had done when his own Master had died. He cried as he held Anakin's face close to his, closing his eyes as the emotions took over him. He felt Anakin rest his hand on his own, squeezing it tightly.

"Master... I'm-... I'm so sorry." An akin sobbed his body shaking with the strength of his pain. "What have I done?!"

"Oh Anakin. It's alright." Obi Wan tried to sooth his friend. He pulled his head from Anakin's and brought his legs out from under him. He sat cross legged in front of Anakin, and pulled Anakin into his lap as much as he could. He held Anakin close and tight, as he swayed from side to side. Rubbing soothing circles into Anakin's back. He let Anakin ride out the pain of the realization of what he had become and what he had done. He knew he needed to get Anakin off this planet and to a medicenter, but he also knew that Anakin felt things so intensely that all there was to do for now was try and console him. Much as he had when he was young, and woke up with a nightmare.

"Master... I-.. I... I love you too…" Anakin said softly his body relaxed and he collapsed against Obi Wan's chest. Obi Wan stopped what he was doing and checked Anakin's pulse. He was still alive. Obi Wan prodded their bond and could feel haze and exhaustion. He had just passed out. Probably from the pain, and lack of blood. Obi Wan felt guilt rise in his chest as he looked down at Anakin's mangled body. He had only done it to save them both. If Anakin killed him, he would never forgive himself. He may be mad at Obi Wan at first for what he had done, but hopefully with time he would forgive him. For that and so much more.

With a deep breath, Obi Wan gathered himself and lifted Anakin with the force. He held him to his chest, resting Anakin's head against it and holding Anakin with both arms across his chest. He used the force to guide and lay Anakin's arm on his stomach and then reached out picking up Anakin's discarded lightsaber and laying it also on Anakin's stomach. He then turned his back on the horrible planet and walked back to Padme's ship. When he arrived back her droid greeted him, and informed him that Padme was on board and still alive. Though just barely. He walked without pause up the boarding ramp and into the ship. He walked straight to the medicenter of the ship, where he laid Anakin on the remaining bed. He allowed the medical droid to hook up Anakin to all the machines and slip a breathing mask over his face. He looked down at his friend with a frown. He looked so broken, laying on the bed hooked up to all these machines half his body gone.

Obi Wan raised a hand to his face and scratched at his beard.

"How did this happen?" He asked himself quietly. He turned and looked upon Padme. She was still alive but she still hadn't woken. He walked up to her, and laid a hand on her forehead. He watched her face relax at the warmth of his hand.

"It's alright Padme. I managed to bring him back. Not Vader, but Anakin." Obi Wan said, unsure if she could hear him or not. But without another thought he removed his hand and walked from the room, and to the control room. He sat down behind the controls and flew the ship away. Without a single glance back he flew from the planet and to the closest Medicenter her could think of. Not wanting to ever return to this dark and evil place. He knew it would haunt him for the rest of his life, but he was not going to let it defeat him. He had managed to get through to Anakin, and he knew that the dark side would always be there, always pulling at him. But he would do everything he could to be sure that Anakin was surrounded by light and love. For as long as he had that, he would have no reason to return to the darkness. He would be a beacon of light, when Anakin became surrounded by darkness. He had to make right all the wrongs he felt he had done to Anakin, and he would start that now. Anakin would never fall again, and if he felt himself slipping Obi Wan would be there to catch him.

Never would the darkness capture him again.


End file.
